


Summer is a state of mind

by Rosesnfeathers



Series: Seasons roll on by [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 09:10:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosesnfeathers/pseuds/Rosesnfeathers
Summary: “You know what I miss?” Bucky says softly, his expression now changed into a fond, loving one. Steve drops his hand on his knees and looks back at him, shaking his head no, “The way you always got sunburnt in the summer. One hour outside and you were as red and bright as tomato. Now you just get a bit pink and it doesn’t last.”Or the one where Bucky and Steve spend a week on some island in the sun.





	Summer is a state of mind

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to Snowstorm in Brooklyn but can definitely be read by itself. Just a tiny fluffy piece about Bucky and Steve enjoying some holiday in the sun. Been inspired by [this](http://petite-madame.tumblr.com/post/161132438131/the-summer-soldier-2017-everybody-has-the-right) piece of art.

Steve wakes up alone in the huge comfy bed and when he opens his eyes, the sun is already high up in the sky. It’s weird waking up without Katerinka sleeping in his hair for once. He always thought it was annoying but maybe he’s kind of missing her right now. 

 

She started that habit a while ago, sleeping on Steve’s pillow.  Maybe it’s to keep an eye on Bucky when he sleeps. Maybe it’s her way to keep the nightmares away. 

 

It worked. It’s been months since Bucky had a single bad dream. Now, they sleep without a care in the world about what is happening outside the windows of their Brooklyn flat. 

 

Therapy helped. Time helped. The cat and their friends helped as well. And like Bucky loves to remind him, Steve also helped, a lot.

 

But this morning, Bucky’s side of the bed is empty and it’s not often that Steve wakes up later than his boyfriend. He’s usually the one up at dawn, getting up to feed Kat and then going for a run before coming back to Bucky being busy at the stove making breakfast for the both of them. 

 

They’re not home this week though, no. They are on some holiday on an island in the middle of nowhere. Said island owned by no other than Tony Stark himself, who said that he was tired of watching them being  _ grossly in love _ and that they needed to be  _ in love and overly affectionate far, far away from him for a while _ .

 

They needed it. Needed a bit of time for themselves, away from the rest of the world to enjoy being back together, just being Steve and Bucky and nothing else. 

 

Steve rolls over in the soft, warm sheets looking at the ceiling with a smile. 

 

When he finally gets up and out of the room, he sees there is a plate of food left for him on the kitchen table and he eats it quickly before getting in the shower. 

 

There is no trace of Bucky inside the villa so he might be out, gone for a run on the beach, or in the pool because there is not a thing Bucky loves more than laying in the sun like a cat chasing the one and only ray of light in the house. 

 

Steve thinks some day he’ll get back home to Katerinka and Bucky doing just that, laying on the floor of the living room together, sleeping in a beam of sunlight.

 

There is absolutely no doubt a cat was the best therapy pet for Bucky.

 

It’s when Steve gets out of the shower, rubbing a towel in his hair that he gets a glimpse of Bucky floating in the huge pool in the backyard. He gets back to the room to put his swim trunks on and then he goes outside to join his boyfriend. 

 

He really can’t help but snort when he gets a better look at him.

 

His hair is up in a bun like most days and there is a pair of mirrored sunglasses on his nose. But the best part is the floatie on which he is lounging in the warm water, shaped like a big rainbow unicorn.

 

Bucky looks up at Steve at the sound and a lazy, happy kind of smile stretches across his pretty pink lips.

 

“Good morning, darling. Did you eat the breakfast I left for you?”

 

Steve nods, and he loves how even after all these years, after the serum and after Steve saved his ass more than once, that when it comes to all the domestic kind of stuff, Bucky is the one always taking care of him.  _ Did you eat Steve, did you sleep enough? _

 

And it sends a wave of love through Steve every single time. It’s like he can’t shake the habit, too used to poor, sickly Steve needing to be taken care of.

 

“What the hell is this?” he says instead, instead of  _ I love you _ , and  _ yes I ate and it was delicious as always _ .

 

“A unicorn, Steve.”

 

“I can see that yes, where did you get it?”

 

“Online, of course.”

 

As they speak, Bucky starts pushing through the water to float closer to where Steve sits on the side of the pool, letting his feet soak in the warm, pleasant water.

 

“And you sneaked it in our luggage without me noticing?”

 

“You seem to forget I’m a spy, Stevie,” Bucky says, wrapping a few cold metal fingers around Steve’s ankle. Softly tracing the bone with his thumb and smiling when goosebumps spread over Steve’s skin.

 

“A better one than I am, it seems.”

 

“Mmh. Hate to break it on you, babe, but yes.”

 

Steve splashes a bit of water at Bucky with his other foot but it only makes Bucky smile wider and for a second he hates those damn sunglasses because he loves Bucky’s eyes when he smiles at him like that.

 

He lets his eyes linger down Bucky’s body, how it’s glistening in the sun, how the white scars are almost shining in the bright light, how there is a few chest hairs here and there where Steve himself is completely bare and…

 

“Are those Captain America swim trunks?!”

 

“Yup! The shield is on the butt!” Bucky says around a smirk and he bursts out laughing at Steve offended expression but it doesn’t last long, not with the wonderful melody of Bucky’s laugh reaching his ears. 

 

“Oh my God. I’m gonna delete your Amazon account one day, I swear.”

 

“Like you can, old man. You’re the worst with a computer. And also, if I remember correctly, you are quite fond of some of the “stuff” I ordered on Amazon. Your words, if I recall were ‘ _ Yes, don’t stop, Bucky. Please. Harder’. _ ”

 

Steve groans, hiding his blush and his smile in his hands. 

 

“You know what I miss?” Bucky says softly, his expression now changed into a fond, loving one. Steve drops his hand on his knees and looks back at him, shaking his head no, “The way you always got sunburnt in the summer. One hour outside and you were as red and bright as tomato. Now you just get a bit pink and it doesn’t last.”

 

His hand, as he says those words, moves from Steve’s ankle to his calf and his knee. Steve hooks his other leg on the unicorn floatie to keep him close. He reaches his own hand to touch a bit of Bucky’s skin, warm and sticky because of the heat. He’s always had this nice golden hue, never ever once gotten burned in the sun like Steve did. For him, the serum didn’t change a thing about how flawless his skin is.

 

“Well I don’t miss it. It hurts you know.”

 

“Aaaw. I would have gladly rubbed some lotion on your poor skin.”

 

“Oh yeah?” Steve puts his most flirtatious expression on and bites down his bottom lip, looking at Bucky. He can’t see his eyes but he knows that they must be darker, knows with the way Bucky swallows a bit harder that he is affecting him the way he wants. Just as Bucky’s fingers reaches under the hem of his swim trunks at the knee, barely there in the inside of his thigh, Steve uses his leg to flip the floatie upside down so Bucky falls into the pool.

 

Steve can’t help but throw his head back and laugh but oh he knows you don’t mess with the Winter Soldier and soon enough there is hands around his legs and he is being pulled in the warm water. But there is nothing dangerous or threatening in the way Bucky wraps his arms around Steve’s neck, holding him close, “You little shit, I lost my glasses at the bottom of the pool.”

 

Steve pushes a few wild strands of hair sticking to Bucky’s face, wrapping his legs around the other man’s waist, “Good, I hate when I can’t see your eyes.”

 

It’s a thing Steve once confessed to him, how the scariest thing about this whole Winter Soldier thing was his eyes. How they were familiar but also a stranger’s eyes at the same time. How he knew, just by looking in them the moment Bucky finally remembered him. And how painful it was the first few months to see the Winter Soldier flashing back into them. 

 

“Sap,” Bucky smiles up at him, but he is the one closing the distance between their lips in a kiss. 

 

“Mmmh you told me that once or twice, yeah, “ Steve replies, kissing him again. And again. 

 

They float around in the water like that for a while, wrapped up in each other and kissing. Sometimes they stop to lean against the pool sides when the kisses gets a bit more heated and intense. 

 

Bucky is sucking Steve’s earlobe in his mouth when he asks “What about we go back inside for a nap?” And Steve laughs, both because the feeling of Bucky’s tongue is tickling his skin but also because he loves how Bucky is pretty much horny 24/7 and as soon as he touches Steve’s skin there is no turning back. 

 

“I just woke up, Buck,” Steve says around a laugh, knowing that when Bucky says nap, there isn’t much sleeping involved.

 

Their eyes meet and there is a mischievous glint in Bucky’s grey ones and his smile turns into an hungry one when he says, “Guess I’ll have to tire you up first then, uh?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr at rosesnfeathers
> 
> If you liked it you can buy me a Ko-Fi is you want :) http://ko-fi.com/rosesnfeathers


End file.
